Yuri's Moving Castle
by Felinis
Summary: Flynn Scifo as the oldest has always understood his life was bound to the family hat making business. This changes when a witch curses him and so he seeks out his fortune and to beat the hell out of the idiot who got him cursed in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Felinis: I know I have three other fics to work on... but this idea has been living in my head for years**

Flynn Scifo had always understood his lot in life. As the oldest of three in a family of hat makers who had been running a shop for four generations it was clear what he was destined to be. As the oldest it was his job to take over the hat shop while his step-mother arranged the fates of his two sisters. The youngest was Estelle who was pretty and cheerful and had been arranged an apprenticeship with a witch who lived in Halure. As the youngest she was bound to a good future away from the family business with a promise of the best fortune of the three of them. A life of adventure and grandeur! Then there was the middle child Judith who was as beautiful and cunning as Mother. The kind of woman who easily fit in where she was needed. Mother had gotten her work in a nearby bakery where she would live a decent life and with her looks probably catch a good man in a few years... Hell, he better be a fantastic man or Flynn, or more likely Judith herself, would beat him senseless.

But, as the oldest Flynn was bound to days of crafting hats for people to wear around the town of Market Chipping in the back room while his mother sold them with a smile. He wasn't one to deal with customers and while there were a few other workers he often worked alone. In this time Flynn developed a bad habit of talking to his hats.

"You know what you remind me of... a spring leaf. Young and bright." He said softly as he trims the hat. The emerald top hat is extravagant with light sheer and flowers. As he crafts he thinks of grassy hills and young meadows. "Although, you are a bit tacky." Flynn tended to find though that tacky strangely sold well.

He sowed in pink beads into a innocent bonnet thinking the whole time of his sister. "Anyone who wore you would look positively lovely." As he finished with a gold trim he smiled at the image of Estelle's sweet smile.

There was the deep blue bowler hat with lovely red and teal plumage. Flynn found that this was a rather intelligent piece. Popular with business man around the town. "You're quite clever but a show off, aren't you."

Flynn made many hats, but the saddest one was of the course sad grey plump newsboy cap. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor thing. "You have a good heart and someone special is bound to see this." He almost cringed when he saw the young man who bought the hat walking out with a smile. Truly, Flynn hated that stupid hat. But, in strange turn of events the young man who bought the hat ended up running into a visiting diplomat who saw his saw his fine character and asked him to work for him. Rumors soon spread that the hat had been lucky or blessed and orders came in demanding more. Flynn silently set his fingers to work and was met with many complaints from people. As nothing exciting had happened to them and somehow Flynn was to blame.

Even still, he kept talking and crafting with his hats day by day. It was a simple Tuesday afternoon when his step-mother knocked on the door. "Flynn, would you be a dear and pick up some pastries?"

He nods with a soft smile. "Sure. I'll say hi to Judith while I'm out."

"That's lovely. Thank you." She grins then stops. "Also, I'd love it if you'd help me with a new dress. You make the nicest of things."

Flynn stands with a pop and a stretch from long hours spent hunched in work. "Of course, Mother."

"As always, you are delight to have around."

Flynn puts on a simple straw hat that he's fond of and heads out the back door through the bustling streets of Market Chipping. Crowds fill the bustling cobble streets as Flynn turns to avoid getting swept up in a parade of soldiers making their way down the roads. The Union and the Empire were once again at each other's throats threatening war. It seemed the two factions were always arguing over something, yet somehow they managed to skirt around war. As he walked over a bridge past the rail station he hears the giggling of young ladies as they point at a figure beyond the town.

"Look, there's the castle! Past the fog." One coos. Flynn looks toward the distance and spies the blurred silhouette of large moving object in the distance. The infamous castle of fiendish wizard happens to live there.

The smallest looks worriedly at the figure. "We should be careful. What if Lowell comes after us?"

The stout one laughs. "Please. Lowell only goes after pretty people."

Yes, Lowell, the wizard who lived in a moving castle and ate the hearts of anyone who happened to catch his eye. Despite this fact, he still had a strange following with young ladies who believed that perhaps they could change him. Or were simply bored with their provincial lives. Flynn rolls his eyes and continues on deciding to take the less crowded back alley. As he walks a hand grabs his shoulder and he tenses at two soldiers who have clearly been drinking.

"Hey gorgeous." The taller with a stupid mustache slurs. "How 'bout you join us for a little drink?"

The other laughs. "Yeah. Join us sweetie."

"That's nice of you, but I need to see my sister." Flynn says pulling himself away only to be yanked back.

"What's the rush?"

"Yeah." The mustache man grins and Flynn grimaces. Drunks… It's not even evening yet. "Looks like your mustache scares him."

"I think they're cuter scared." Okay, that's enough of this.

Flynn is about to sock the man in the face when a melting voice reaches his ear. "There you are." Flynn finds himself pulled away and looks to see a man with long black locks and gray eyes smiling at him. He's a handsome man. The kind woman fawn over in stories. Even if his coat looks a hint silly. "I've been looking for you."

The soldiers glare at the stranger who smiles widely. "Hey, we were talking here!"

"Really?" There's such a glint to his eyes as he talks. "Because I think-" The man waves a finger, "you were just heading on your way." The soldiers yell in surprise as their legs lift themselves and carry them out of the alleyway. "Some people are just terrible drunks." Flynn eyes him as the stranger has still not let go of him. It's now that Flynn notices that their hands are locked and they're walking down the alleyway. "Mind if I ask where we're going?"

Flynn glares at the strange man. " _I_ was going to the Comet pastry shop."

He smiles. "That works just nicely then."

"Would you please go away." Flynn asks and stops when he hears something behind them. A gush and a _splurk_ of something crawling over the street. "What was that?" He starts to turn his head but the man turns it forward.

"Don't look back and keep walking." The stranger grins awkwardly. "I'm being followed at the moment."

Flynn raises a brow. "What did you do?"

"You ask a lot of questions Blondie." The man grumbles as the sound gets louder and he picks up their steps.

"I think they're warranted." Flynn says as the man is now pulling him at gallop down the alley and his face widens in horror as he sees black blobs appear from the ground. "What are those?"

"I told you not to look at them, idiot." The man hisses and jumps. Flynn shuts his eyes fearing that he's about to be slammed into that thing. He opens to find himself floating above the roofs. "Wha-"

The man smirks and places a hand on his waist. "Just calm down." He pulls Flynn along as they drift through the sky. "Place one foot out and walk." Flynn cautiously stretches out a foot and finds a strange purchase underneath him and starts walking as a small grin takes his face. "See, you're a natural."

Laughter starts to bubble in his throat as they travel over the roofs till he spots the balcony of the the Comet. His body softly drifts down and he touches the wooden boards lightly.

The man looks over the streets below and scoffs. "Sorry to use you like that. For your own good it's probably best if you stay inside a few hours." Flynn finds himself nodding to his words. "Good. See ya around." The man kisses his hand lightly and before Flynn can protest the act plummets down below.

"Wait!" He calls but the person is gone.

"Flynn!" A voice calls from behind and standing in the door is flour dusted Judith. "What in the world was that about?"

Flynn blinks red powdered on his cheeks. "I... I'm not sure." Judith pulls him inside to the back where she brings him a roll. Flynn bites the warm bread from atop a crate.

"I can't believe it. You flew!" Judith enthuses and Flynn raises a brow. It's a very un-Judith thing to say. "I- how did you manage to get yourself wrapped up with a wizard?"

Flynn recites what happened and watches his sisters odd posture. There's something off about his sister. Something about her usually mystic regal air seems lost. What could be wrong with her? "I can't believe how careless you were. What if that wizard had been Lowell."

"That man goes after beautiful girls and in case you didn't notice I don't fit that particular bill." Flynn chuckles.

"Still..."

Flynn leans back and watches the was his sister is twiddling her thumbs. He knows only one other person who does that. "Judith, are you feeling alright?"

Her eyes widen. "Of course I am! Why would you say that?"

"Estelle?" She freezes and Flynn knows he's caught her. "How?"

She swallows and as Flynn looks closer at her face the illusion of Judith's mature features die away and fade till he's left looking at the soft pink locks and sweet green eyes of Estelle. "Um... so I guess I should explain."

"I would appreciate that."

Estelle sits next to him and stares at her hands. "Don't tell Mother!"

"First, tell me why in the world you're here and not in Halure learning from Grand Witch Khroma."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Estelle pulls out a jar of honey from her pocket. "I did go to study for months, but I hated it. I learned a disguise spell and switched places with Judith a few months ago when I came to visit."

"But why?" Estelle was given a chance to become a great mage and change the world and society. Why would she want to work in a bakery?

"Because... because, I hate fighting monsters!" She squeals. "It's so horrible! And, while the spells are interesting I'd rather be reading books. Judith loves adventure and the grand quest of being a witch... I'd rather work at here while I work my novel."

"But, Mother worked so hard to give you that apprenticeship!"

"And like always she never considered what either Judith or I wanted. I may be the youngest, but that doesn't mean I'm supposed to run after my own fantastical fortune. Then she threw Judith in a bakery she'd hate because she's cunning like Mother and expects her to catch a rich man with ease. You and I both know that Judith would rather travel the world than marry and start a family."

"You're exaggerating!"

"No I'm not!" Estelle huffs. "I love Mother. I really do, but she's a terribly manipulative woman. She hasn't touched a needle since she married Father and insists you do all the work in the shop! Knowing her she asked you to make her another dress."

"Mother really hard in the front." He protests. "And, I'm the oldest it's my duty to take over the shop."

She pouts and crosses her arms. "I know you think that Flynn; personally, I think you should choose want you want for a change."

"What about you?" He says crossly. "Are you going to spend your whole life wearing Judith's face?"

"Not at all. Most the staff know what's going on. Once enough time has past we'll both come clean." Estelle says and Flynn lets out a deep groan.

He rubs his eyes and bites the last of his bread. "Just don't anything reckless."

"I think you could do with being a little reckless." She mutters but Flynn ignores her and heads home forgetting the warning of the strange wizard. He walks out holding a bag of pastries and heads through the streets into the shop. His mother complains about how he took a long time and he apologizes and hands her the bag before returning to his hats. The day goes on till the sun has long set and the lamp light is not enough for his tired hands. Flynn rubs his eyes and walks out of the back and sees a woman standing in the middle of the shop.

Her hair is ginger brown tied into a tied braid that drapes over her shoulder and her eyes a deep amethyst. She's regal and dressed in a fine, yet practical suit that appears to be of the latest Zaphias fashion. In her hands pressed firmly on a black oak walking staff. Those jewel eyes drift to him and Flynn blushes. She's quite lovely. "I'd like to buy a hat."

Flynn nods. "Yes."

"I want your best one."

Cautiously he walks over to his three favorite hats and gesture. "Spring." He holds up the bonnet. "Sweetness." The woman's eyes narrow. "Smart."

"It looks like I was wrong. Everyone kept saying a wonderful hatter lives here but all I find is backwater trash."

Maybe if she got off her pompous high horse than she'd find a hat that could actually fit her enormous ego. "I'm sorry Ma'am. But if you're done here I'm afraid we're closed for the day." He walks and shows her the door.

The woman scoffs. "What could he see in a dull man like you?"

A dull man. Yes, that was an apt description for a man like himself. But, you weren't supposed to say it out loud. He huffs. "I would like it if you would leave."

The woman glares at him and a headache strikes his head. His mind thrusts through the past hours and he screams through the pain. It breaks on the thought of Estelle and the woman scowls. "You pest! You'd defy my spell?"

"What?" A gust tears through Flynn's very core and he stares dumbfounded at the woman looking down at him.

"That's for defying the Witch of the Wastes." She hisses pointing her cane at him pushing his sternum. The Witch of the Wastes was a dastardly woman who the Emperor banished years ago for her cruel mischief. She killed and cursed relentlessly but from what Flynn knew she frequented the area in the Union. "Give my regards to Lowell." The Witch grins walking out the door and Flynn let's out a breath he'd been holding.

Lowell… That man had been… and… He looked at his hands and screamed. Old and ragged with thick veins. His voice hoarse and he looks at the mirror and freezes. In the mirror is an old man with a sagged face and thin grey hair. This… this is just a bad dream! Yes, it must be! His feet pace about clenches his teeth. Yes, he should just sleep! He goes to his room and lays in bed convinced this al a bad dream.

The morning brings no solace though and he hides away in his room in terror of this state. He needs to figure out what to do. Clearly, he can't stay here. This is ridiculous! But, Flynn has no choice to find a way to fix this. If Lowell got him into this mess then Lowell was getting him out of it. He gathered his important things and his hat and set out towards the Wastes.

 **Felinis: This fic is both based on the book and the movie. I'll be mixing elements for fun. And for Ristelle. That ship is my jam**


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn would admit that the worst part of this curse was less the being old part, for he often was told he had the temperament of an old coot, more the fact that his body was sluggish and his peaceful life disturbed by an idiot wizard. Lowell! Why, Flynn swore the first thing he'd do is slug that man right in the face.

He'd been lucky enough to snag a ride with a kind couple towards the edge of the farmland. He felt so tired just riding but he seemed to be faring well. The cart finally comes to a stop and Flynn thanks them.

"Be careful Sir. It's dangerous out there." The man says unloading the hay while his wife looks at him concern.

"Are you sure you'll be fine traveling through the Wastes? It's much too dangerous for a man such as yourself." Another downside was the fact that as an old man people felt the need to coddle him.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine." He says getting off with a groan. Stiff joints were another downside of being old.

They hesitantly nod and let him on his way as Flynn starts marching up the long hill towards the Wastes. His feet trudge through the sparse grassy hill and he stops at a point to eat the cheese and bread he brought along. Old gums chew softly and Flynn finds that Wastes while not beautiful aren't half bad. There's even a few scarce weeds with blooming flowers.

But then again, he's not far in. His feet already feel sore and Flynn wonders if this was an even more foolhardy idea than it had seemed. No, he knows it is. He seems to be turning reckless in his old age. Going on adventures and getting cursed! This wasn't something for the eldest. He scoffs to himself and wraps what's left of the meager food he took.

As he walks he nearly stumbles a few times and wished he had a walking stick to sturdy himself with. He spots a large branch jutting from a bush and smiles. Yes, that will do just nicely. He walks over and gives a harsh tug but the branch is firmly stuck in the bushes.

Flynn huffs and pulls again. He groans when it doesn't budge and readies himself one more time. "I may be old, but I'm not letting a branch beat me! Come on move!"

Rolling up his sleeves he puts all his weight into it and heaves the branch up with a crack. It stands up and he falls back when he sees it's a scarecrow. "Huh? Well, what are you doing all the way out here? Hmm. You can't have been very comfy caught in that bush. You're head's a turnip. I always hated turnips." Short on flavor as far as Flynn was concerned. "Well, I can't very well use you as a walking stick. Bye Turnip-Head. Have fun doing whatever it is you do."

As Flynn walks he hears something plopping behind him. He looks behind and blinks at the sight of the scarecrow hopping behind on it's one pole. "What the…?" The scarecrow plops in front of him and a cane falls in front of him. "Is this for me?" The scarecrow seems to nod. "I see. Thank you." He picks up and eyes it from afar as he keeps walking on. Flynn walks with sturdier steps and watches as the scarecrow never seems more than five steps behind. He thinks that whatever this is it probably is cursed maybe even a demon. It's eerie but the scarecrow has yet to do anything so he ignores it and moves forward with his tired feet.

"I wonder where I'll sleep." Flynn mutters as he looks at the open plains of the Wastes as the sun sets. He looks at the scarecrow and notes he can still see the blurred sight of Market Chipping. He's so slow in his old age. He chuckles at the silly idea as the words slip his lips. "Hey, Turnip-Head, would you like to find us a place to sleep tonight?"

The scarecrow jumps in front and the breath leaves Flynn's throat. It looks down and it's carved eyes seem to glee as it jumps into the distance with great speed. "Well... that was weird." Flynn keeps walking trying to see an outcrop he could sleep under or something along those lines. He keeps walking and walking. The last rays of light are in the sky when the scarecrow comes back and seems to be hurrying him in a direction.

Flynn thinks it's rather impractical to follow a scarecrow but he might as well. There's not much he can do. So Flynn follows until he stops in awe and slight fear. It's large and impending yet a mess. A castle walking about on two legs towards them. Smoke billows from pipes on the side as the heavy footfalls continue before coming to a stop.

"Lowell's castle."

He looks at the scarecrow and then to the door jutting from the side. It seems foolish and stupid. Yes, slugging a powerful wizard had seemed like a good idea, but now it felt like the dumbest thing he could do. "Not like I have any better ideas."

"Hope it opens." He walks the porch steps and places a hand on the door. Flynn is more than a little surprised to find it's unlocked, but then Lowell is a powerful wizard and has likely nothing to fear. He cracks it open to pear inside and sees the light of a hearth. He looks to Turnip-Head. "It's nice and warm in here. Would you like to come inside?" It seems to shake its head and Flynn understands. "Thank you all the same." It nods and hops away into the night leaving Flynn alone on the porch. "Might as well get this over with."

His steps are slow and cautious as he walks inside the castle. Flynn notes cobwebs in the ceiling and there's a smell in the air that can only be described as filthy. Once he gets into the main room he notes a table covered in books, vials, and various other items. The fire burns low and an old chair sits next to it with a few scattered logs. "This is a castle? It's disgusting." There's an itch to explore but Flynn's bones are tired and he finds himself sitting on the chair tossing in a log.

He stares at the red flames and then in his sleepy state swears he sees a face inside them. He's about to drift to sleep when a voice wakes him up. "That it is one bad curse ya got kid." Flynn's eyes bolt open and he sees it now a figure sitting in the fireplace. "So who'd ya piss off to get a spell like that cast on ya?" His throat is dry and he can't find the words. "And how'd ya get in here anyway? I didn't tell the door to open."

"I-"

The figure in the flames waves a hand. "Ah, whatever. Doesn't matter to me."

"What- who are you?" Flynn sputters.

The figure's eyes glint and a smile takes their face. "The name's Raven. Raven the Great Almighty Fire Demon." The figure says dramatically spraying flames.

"A fire demon?" Flynn's eyes widen and then sink because this isn't as exciting as he'd hope. Shouldn't a fire demon be more spectacular? But, then this might work. "Could you break my curse?"

"That depends…" Raven smirks leaning back. "What would ya give me?"

Flynn sighs. "I doubt there's much I could do for you."

"Well… I can think of something ya might be able to do." Flynn raises a brow. "See, Yuri and I have this little contract and if ya broke it I could fix that curse ya have."

"Yuri?"

"You guys call him Lowell, but his first name is Yuri. He spreads around that one 'cause he thinks it sounds cooler or something." Raven shrugs. "See, this contract was nice for awhile, but now it's just a pain. If ya broke it I could be free of this dump."

"How would I brake this contract?"

"I can't tell ya."

Flynn shrugs and makes himself cozy. "Then I guess you're stuck."

"Look, I can't tell ya! I would if I could but it's part of the deal!" He cries. "Yuri keeps me trapped and working all day. It's hell I tell ya! That guy has me working day and night. Boiling water and moving the castle. Come on, don't' ya want that curse broken."

Flynn narrows his eyes. "I can live with this. After all, if you can't break my curse I'll put up with it till I can break it."

"Look, the most I can do is drop ya hints. Sorry."

"I guess that will do. But, won't Yuri get suspicious about me snooping around?"

"That idiot? Please." Raven snorts. "Most the time he's too self-centered to see past his nose. You'll be fine. He won't even care that you're here if ya don't cause trouble."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Just keep your ears open for clues and it'll be fine."

Flynn smirks feeling cunning in his old age. "Then we have a deal."

"I swear on my heart that I will break your curse for my freedom." With the deal set Flynn finally sleeps on the chair waking up occasionally to toss a log on Raven. Come morning he wakes when he hears heavy footfalls and expects to see Yuri only to spy from his eyes a young girl. She had choppy brown hair and looks to be about Estelle's age. He closes his eyes and pretends to snore as she walks by.

"Hey Fire-Face, who's the old man?" She barks and shakes him. "Wake up Grandpa! How'd you get in here?" Flynn bolts up and looks at her green eye's sheepishly.

"Hey, easy on him! He was wandering the wastes so I let him in."

Her eyes narrow at Raven. "You let in someone from the wastes? Idiot! I should dump water on you for that."

Flynn stands and holds himself defensively. "Wait, please this was all my fault. The door just opened so I walked in."

"Can it gramps! For all I know-" Her words were stopped by a loud knock upon the door.

"It's the Capua Torim door, Rita." Raven says and Rita huffs.

"I'm on it." She says pulling a white cloak over her face and Flynn watches as her face turns into the disguise of a foreboding middle-aged woman. "Yes?" Her voice croaks as she opens the door and two officials in Union military outfits stand outside a paved street. Briny air slips into Flynn's nose as he listens.

"Would you please deliver this letter of summons the Wizard Wolfe when he returns?" The soldier says passing a letter.

"Sure. I'll make sure he gets it." Rita takes it and slams the door tossing it aside. "As I was saying-"

Another knock and she screams. "Zaphias door." Raven calls playfully.

Flynn watches her turn a dial by the door to red from blue opening it to reveal busy city streets and carriages going by. Two Zaphias knights stand at the door and pass a letter. "Please deliver this to the Great Wizard Lowell." Rita slams the door and turns back to him, but screams again when the door knocks a third time.

"Torim again." She turns back the dial and this time a small girl stands in the doorway.

"Excuse me? My mommy sent me to pick up a spell."

Rita calms herself and smiles. "Ah, yes. Come in and wait while I get it."

The little girl looks at Flynn and tilts her head. "Grandpa are you a wizard too?"

Flynn smiles widely. "Yes my dear, I'm the scariest wizard of all!" He says playfully and she giggles.

"All right, stop scaring the customers." Rita sasses as she hands the girl a bag. "Sprinkle this on your father's ship and the winds will favor him."

"Thank you, Miss Witch." The girl says handing her money over and running off with a smile.

"Don't go lying to our customers." Rita says crossing her arms. "Whatever, do what you want." She heads to the table and starts cutting up slices of bread and cheese.

"Don't you want some eggs or bacon?" Flynn says noting the basket and tray full of unspoiled ingredients.

Rita shrugs. "We can't cook while Yuri is gone."

Flynn grabs a pan and cringes at how dirty it is. "Don't worry I can cook."

"That's not the point." Flynn shuffles over with the eggs and bacon to the hearth. "Yuri's the only one Raven listens to."

Flynn shrugs setting the stuff down. "I'll make it work."

"Are you listening to a thing I've said?" Rita says as Raven chuckles.

"Rita's right. I'm a free spirit and don't listen to nobody." Except Yuri apparently.

Flynn holds out the pan. "To bad. Should I let him in on our little deal?"

"Ya wouldn't!"

Flynn starts pushing the pan down through the force of Raven's fire. "Maybe I would. Now be a good fire." The flames part and the demon is crushed under the pan.

Rita looks at the sight with wide eyes. "You actually got him to listen!"

"Would you pass me one of those eggs?" Flynn says and Rita nods handing over two eggs. He cracks them in and sets them down almost singeing his fingers. He's a terrible cook but he can at least manage eggs... At least he thinks he can. Flynn cringes as the eggs start turning black at the edges. "Plates! I need plates." A hand passes one over silently and he tosses the slightly burnt eggs on its dirty surface. "Thanks."

Flynn's breath hitches when he realizes that the person behind him is not Rita. Dark hair and stunning eyes like last time. Being old has shrunk Flynn and he's inches shorter now. "Well, Old Man, you're being awfully obedient."

"Hey, this guy bullied me!"

Yuri chuckles. "That's not something just anyone can do." He grabs a few eggs and cracks them in the pan pushing Flynn away. "Pass me a bit of that bacon." Flynn nods and hands over a few slices. "So, who might you be Grandpa?"

"Oh... Raven... Raven hired me. He's tired with how filthy this place is." Flynn can't believe the lie from his mouth and Yuri just nods.

"Who says my castle is filthy?"

"This place is as filthy and uncouth as your morals. I happen to think I could clean up at least one of the two of you young man!"

"I see." He plucks the food from the pan to the plate. "You have a name?"

"It's Flynn. Just Old Flynn."

"Well, Flynn welcome aboard." He sets the food on the table and points to the two kids. "Over there is my grumpy apprentice Rita." Yuri starts eating from a plate along with the girl. He lifts a handful of silverware. "Pick one." Flynn grabs the spoon and idly bites into an egg. Through a garbled mouth Yuri points to Flynn's pocket. "What you got in there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're right pocket."

"There's nothing in my- Huh? Where did that come from?" Flynn feels a piece of paper and pulls it out. It's a beautiful crimson with gold and black leafing with a pentagon in the center.

"Let me see it." Flynn nods and hands the paper over. As it pricks Yuri's skin the paper bursts in azure and emerald flames crashing onto the wooden table.

Rita jumps up and inspects the pattern ingrained carefully. "Woah, that's some serious spell! What's it say?"

A dark smirk takes the wizard's face. "Nice. That's ancient sorcery. I'm rusty on the words, but I think it's something like:

O' heartless man you shall be mine

Go and catch a falling star,

Get with child a mandrake root,

Tell me where all past years are,

Or who cleft the devil's foot,

Teach me to hear mermaids singing,

Or to keep off envy's stinging,

And find

What wind

Serves to advance an honest mind.

If thou be'st born to strange sights,

Things invisible to see,

Thou, when thou return'st, wilt tell me

I hate curses in poetry. They're the worst." Yuri says. "Well, this can't be good for my table."

"The table! That's a curse!" Flynn exclaims shocked at his reaction.

"This is a nice table! Real Mahogany" Yuri yells back setting a hand down and burning the mark away in a swift drag. "There we go."

"Is it gone?" Rita asks.

"Well, the mark is, but the curse is still there." Yuri says shaking his hand like it's in pain. "Geez, that one's pretty tough."

"Wait, so you're cursed?" Flynn says.

"It's nothing new. Don't worry, I'll fix soon enough." Yuri takes a messy bite of his bacon. "That witch hasn't caught me yet."

Rita glares at Flynn. "You better not be a spy for the Witch of the Wastes! If you are I'll blow you to smithereens."

Flynn feels bubbles of rage at the idea. "I would never! That Witch she-" He can't speak his voice is dry and his lips close on their own. "I hate her!"

"Join the club." Yuri says before standing up to dump his food in the fire. "Raven, set twenty leagues south and warm up the water for my bath."

"Right. Right. Anything else your majesty?" The fireplace hisses bitterly.

"Rita, help get gramps set up. Make sure he doesn't get carried away." Yuri says as he disappears to the area above.

Rita nods as she looks over an open book on the table. "Uh-huh. Sure." Rita points behind the hearth. "There's a space you can make a room there and you can turn the door to any color except black. I have some practice to do so see ya." She slams the door closed with the dial set to yellow.

"Even the manners are a mess here."

Raven sighs. "I know. Uncouth the lot of them." Flynn looks at the cobwebs and the mess with a cringe. Might as well get scrubbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Felinis: So update wise I have an announcement. I will be in total aiming to upload a chapter for each fic every fic once a month. Over the summer I focused on uploading for Lowell since that fic is going to be stupidly long. Normally I'd say I'm writing by-weekly, but this quarter at school I'm going to be in two writing like a mad man. I have to write 2 plays and a screenplay. Not to mention animate 2d art pieces which will be a pain. Irma really fucked with our schedule too, so the schedule is condensed too. Yeah, I will not be able to update more than monthly.**

Flynn finds that cleaning this place will be an even bigger challenge than he expected. Cobwebs, dust, dirt, mold, bugs! This place had every conceivable piece of filth imaginable. How does these people even live? He scrubs on a rampage over the floors, walls, dishes, furniture, and most importantly the ceiling. Flynn almost thought the whole thing was a giant spider web. Really, how did they put up with this?

"Hey, Gramps, don't go messing with anything." Yuri calls walking down from the stairs shiny and proper. Practically glowing! How does any man manage that?

"Not like everything isn't already a proper mess." Flynn mutter beating at the bugs and mice to get out.

"I mean it. Don't mess with my stuff."

Flynn just ignores him and goes on with his work while Yuri heads out the door. Rita has been watching the whole time he's been cleaning as if she's fascinated by the very concept of a broom. Flynn wipes sweat from his brow in exhaustion before sitting down admiring his handiwork. He's thorough in his old age. He gets up not a moment layer and starts carrying the cleaning supplies to the foot of the stairs. "How does he manage to glow just after a bath?"

"Bit of glamor and a bit of his weird potions." Rita says biting an apple. "He's probably going off to meet some girl."

Well, it does make him a pretty person. Annoying, uncouth, and sloppy; but a pretty man. "I don't see the point either. He's actually pretty bland under all that stuff." Raven yawns.

"Really?" Flynn says a little surprised, yet not. He certainly seemed pretty vain when they first met.

"Yeah, without that glamor he's just above average. Really dull grey eyes like pebbles." Flynn wonders if there's a reason Yuri is so vain. He seems the kind that peacocks around because he can, but then that might be jumping the gun a bit soon. Flynn hasn't known Yuri long, but then again… he really does seem to fit the bill that all the townsfolk gossiped about.

"He's meeting a girl… Is by chance he in love?"

Flynn appears to have said something downright hilarious as Raven and Rita burst into violent laughter. He didn't think it was that crazy a statement, but the fire demon and mage keep laughing as they try to speak. "Yuri in love! Now that's a thought!"

"I know! He doesn't have the heart for that!" Raven cackles as the fire crackles.

Flynn crosses his arms because now they're just acting pain silly. "Oh come now, surely there must have been some person he fancied." In stories men like him are always jaded because of some girl turning them away. Yuri seems like he fits the role in that respect. It was likely some wild hussy that played Yuri's heart on a string only to leave him hanging. Now Flynn feels sorry for the man which bothers him because he still needs to punch Yuri for getting him cursed.

Rita starts to throw her apple on the floor but stops when Flynn raises his broom. "Yuri is a playboy; plain and simple. He's in it all for the chase or until he gets bored."

"How heartless."

"I know! Truly heartless!" Raven chirps.

A proper man does not chase skirts for the sake of the chase! That's proper etiquette and Flynn doesn't care how old or beautiful a person everyone needs manners. Or to at least bother using them! "I'll believe Yuri is in love the day he leaves the house without cleaning up for three hours." Rita throws the apple core in the trash walking to the door. "I'm gonna be heading out. See ya around Gramps."

Flynn pops his back going to pick up his cleaning things. "Alright. I'll be cleaning the upstairs now."

Rita snaps around and jumps past him. "Don't touch my room until I say so!" She stops and turns back around. "And nobody is allowed to go inside my dresser! Got it!"

Flynn just smiles softly. "Yes, yes. Go hide your secrets while you still have time." Rita's feet pound up the stairs and Flynn hears a door slam. Wonder what's so special about the dresser? Flynn just focuses on his cleaning scrubbing the stairway before making his way to the first door which is a bathroom. Flynn thinks he might gag! This bathroom hasn't been cleaned in years! Flynn doesn't even want to think about cleaning the toilet. For a man who spends an absurd amount of time in the bathroom Flynn would think Yuri would keep it cleaner. Flynn gets to work spending hours on the toilet and tub till he's managed to clean away the stains and dirt. As he's cleaning he stops to note the bottles lining the tub and sink.

The bottles are a strange form of glass Flynn has never seen, but the first few are normal. Shampoo and… conditioner? A mind controlling thing that's vanilla scented? They get stranger as there are tubes full of creams for hair, eyes, skin, and more. Flynn is disturbed at the idea that Yuri might gain his looks by slathering himself in creamed human skin. There are hand lotions and other things as well that leave Flynn a bit worried that Yuri does in fact live up to his reputation. What is he thinking letting himself get caught up in all this? He moves the bottles and everything aside as he cleans up the sink and frees it of its slimy filth. After that Flynn moves along to Yuri's bedroom where Flynn cleans around the clutter doing his best not to disturb anything. He notes a photograph of Yuri and some boy on the side table and pics it up to look at the image closer.

"Well, aren't you, nosy Gramps." Yuri says and Flynn almost drops the frame. "I know you're about cleaning up and everything, but a man's room is private."

The door across the hall flings open. "That goes double for a lady's!"

Rita slams it shut and Flynn just shrugs. "Fine. Confine your filth to your room like a heathen."

"It's not dirty. I know where everything is."

"Where are your clean socks?"

Yuri snorts triumphantly. "They're in the pile of clean clothes, obviously!"

"You are truly unbelievable."

"I try."

"Please don't."

Yuri just walks in and grabbing a gaudy amulet off a pile. "Unless you cause more trouble I plan to be going out soon."

Flynn heads down the store slowly not caring about the man. There's soot left in the fireplace since he figured it was best to leave Raven last. A dirty fireplace is the worst things there's so much ash in there. Yes, it must go!

"I know you're all for cleaning, but maybe ya just let me go?" Raven squirms as Flynn pulls up a tarp to wrap up the ash. "Yuri really wouldn' like me out of the fireplace!"

Flynn throws a hand grabbing fire tongs so he can move Raven someplace else. "Oh, you'll be fine."

"I mean it!" Raven shrieks as Flynn pulls him up and places him to the side. "Flynn please! Put me back! I don't want to die!" Flynn just gathers the ash ignoring the demon's pleas. So dramatic just like Yuri. Flynn grins as all the ashes are collected and ties the tarp up. "Flynn!"

He comes back from taking out the ashes to find Yuri standing with disheveled clothes at the fire place holding Raven in his hands. The flames are so small and Yuri breathes into the flames before setting the demon down on new logs. "I'd appreciate you not torturing my friend. Raven here is rather delicate."

"Yeah! Not to mention ya almost killed us both!" Raven yells and Flynn takes this as a clue.

"Rule number one around here is don't touch Raven. Second, is don't touch my things." Yuri says flicking his fingers as he clothes straighten themselves out and crisp before Flynn's eyes. Show off. "Remember those rules for me, Gramps. I'll be heading out again." Yuri flicks the nob on the door over to black and steps out. A second later Rita comes bounding down the steps and running out the door.

"Guess, I'll do the laundry myself." Flynn mutters finding that he has a lot of energy in his old age. Yes, he's quite spry. Flynn doesn't bother attempting to make dinner because it's the one thing he's never been any good at. He eats simple cheese and sausage by with Raven enjoying his handiwork after a long day. Yes, he's done a lovely job with cleaning up this pigsty and making it something that resembles a home. Rita arrives home sooner and Flynn is surprised to find she's smiling widely. "Something good happen?"

Her smile immediately drops and she returns to her grumpy expressions from earlier. "No! And even if something did it's none of your business!" Flynn tries not to laugh at her attitude. It's nothing like his sisters. Estelle for one would never think of saying such a thing and Judith would never put anything as such.

"I see. So something good did happen."

"I told you it's none of your business!"

The door opens and Yuri walks in with a big grin. "I think I'm in love."

Rita rolls her eyes. "Oh, who's it this time? Some hooker you met in Dahngrest?"

"No way. She's classier than that." Yuri pulls out a chair and sits playfully."Totally a wild one."

"Here we go again." Rita groans pulling out a tome from the recently organized bookshelves. "Let me guess, she likes to talk about being free and running through fields of green."

"Wrong again. She's a witch's apprentice. Absolutely, wonderful in every way unlike some." Yuri seems awfully proud of his catch. So is the latest skirt he's decided to chase after? Poor woman. "She has a sister too if you're still trying to play the game Gramps."

Flynn doesn't give the idea another thought. The idea of dating a younger lady is woefully inappropriate. "No thanks. Children aren't for me."

"To each his own." Yuri shrugs as his stomach rumbles. "Dinner is definitely in order." Yuri opens up and pulls out more eggs and potatoes. He's a good cook or at least better than Flynn. "You know how to cook Gramps?"

"No. I've always burnt everything."

"That's a shame." He starts cutting up onions and bell peppers to toss into the pan. "Cooking is the most basic form of alchemy and magic. Grasp that and spells are simplem" Yuri starts throwing it all into a pan as he cracks a few eggs. "Rita here is actually an amazing cook when she tries. Her alchemy is shaping up to make her a fine witch."

"If this is your way of bribing me it's not working."

"Fine. Let me show you some simple magic." Yuri says pulling out the salt shaker and pouring it in a circle over the pan. Flynn waits for something to happen but nothing does. "Flavoring, Gramps, is the most basic spell you can do."

Flynn looks at the pan then to Yuri. "All you did was add salt."

"Yes, and that salt will provide flavor and help nurish us." Yuri clicks his tongue. "I guess you don't see the bigger picture." Of salt? No, and Flynn finds the very nature of this conversation absolutely ridiculous. "Guess it's true what they say. Can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Flynn grunts because he finds that he's still malleable in his old age. "What's the name of that girl who's caught your eye?"

"Judith. Judith Heurassein." Yuri states."I call her Judy for short." Judith... then that would mean that Yuri Lowell was trying to date his younger sister! He mentioned she was a witches apprentice so it absolutely must be Judith. She's a capable girl, Flynn. Judith can handle herself! It still doesn't change the worry now coursing through his veins for his sister's safety. What if this man tries to do something awful to Judith? Yes, she's a capable woman, but this all reeks of danger.

It stands true now more than ever that Flynn needs to punch out Yuri's teeth.

 **Felinis: In other news tomorrow the 21st is my birthday. I'll be 20 this year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Felinis: Finals are over and I'm home at last. I'm going to be working to make tales keychain charms and posters... I'm open to commissions and things. If you want more info contact me on this. I'll be setting up my shop proper soon.**

"What!" Flynn thrust upright ready to punch him. "How dare you touch her!"

Yuri just rolls his eyes. "What do you care Gramps?"

"I…" Flynn finds his teeth grind and his gums dry. His voice fades and Flynn angrily yells out "That girl is my granddaughter! I refuse to let a vagabond like you touch her!"

Yuri scraps an egg onto a plate and quirks a brow. "Granddaughter huh?"

Flynn can't believe he just said that. "Yes! Judith is my granddaughter!" Dear god, why is he still going? "So don't you dare touch her!"

Yuri gives no reaction besides a shrug. "Whatever, Gramps."

"Excuse me!"

Yuri just looks down at him and continues to stir his potatoes in the pan. "Look, no offense, but you are far from threatening." Rita nods from her chair turning the page in her book.

Flynn is very threatening! "Because I'm old?!"

Yuri pats more spices into the potatoes. "Partly. Mostly, I just don't think you have the nerve."

The nerve? The nerve! Why Flynn has plenty of that! Far more than enough to punch a pretty boy wizard even if he may wear people's bottled skin. "Oh, that's it!" Flynn rolls up his sleeves and Yuri's face widens in surprise.

"Whoa, Gramps, wait a second." Yuri pulls the pan from the stove and ducks away. The potatoes fall on a plate and Flynn's fist collides with the pan. His old bones crunch and Flynn let's out a long groan. "Yeah. That's the other thing I wanted to warn you about. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." Flynn sees little what that has to do with his throbbing hand. He grips it and Yuri's hand caresses his and the pain fades. Flynn ignores Yuri and aims a fist again. This time Yuri doesn't try to move as Flynn's other hand curves shy of hitting the man and he crashes into the wall. "You okay?"

"Shut up!" Flynn runs again and finds himself tripping despite there being nothing to trip over and Yuri standing perfectly still.

"Stop it now before you hurt yourself."

Rita pipes up scooping eggs and potatoes on her plate. "He's got a hex on him keeps any physical harm from falling on him." Flynn stops and Yuri is just twirling a hair without a care in the world.

"Sounds more like a blessing." A blessing for an obnoxious wizard.

Yuri shakes his head and sits at the table grabbing a plate. "It's not." He takes a large bite and Flynn finds his fury subsided by curiosity. An elegance takes his form as his eyes drift to somewhere far away like when he'd read the curse on the table.

"Oh, ye who holds a Vesperia and incited my wrath

May ye never know pain

May not a hair be harmed

May even death allude ye until you feel my blade crush your beating heart."

Flynn sucks in a breath. There's something almost consuming in the words of the curse. Yuri gives a lopsided grin. "The Witch of the Wastes cast that little number some years ago."

"So... you can't die or be hurt ever?" Flynn exclaims.

"Unless it's by her hands," Yuri says. "Or someone manages to destroy my heart. I mean emotional pain is still a thing, but dying of heartbreak is for the weak. For now, I'm immortal."

"What about growing old?"

He smirks. "Who'd want to be old and grey like you? No thanks. I have a few tricks up my sleeve for that." How arrogant. Everyone gets old and Flynn can more than attest to that.

"You make it sound hard to be you."

"Of course."

"You're still not allowed to date Judith!" Yuri just ignored him as Flynn swore curse or no he'd kill this man for flirting with his sister. But, sadly Flynn's attempts all end with some part of him ending injured. This only boils his blood further. The idea of not being able to get any form of revenge is the most infuriating thing in the world.

Life with Yuri over the next few days is disturbingly normal. Both human residences are gone most of the time. Flynn's days are mostly spent cleaning and snooping about. Yuri always locks his door much to his distaste, so Flynn never manages to look inside for clues. His routine is simple most times. He says goodbye to Yuri and Rita as they run out the door. Cleans the castle. Chops wood with some difficulty for Raven. Buys fresh ingredients for Yuri to cook at night. Some days Rita doesn't go out and she lounges with a large tomb in hand. Her eyes encased in thick glasses and her mind running miles and miles away. It was interesting on the days she practiced alchemy as her powers were potent but wild. Often Flynn needed to clean up again which while frustrating was something to do. He found his hands kept itching to do work now that everything was clean. There wasn't much to do, and his boredom was making him talk to himself more and more. Perhaps Flynn was going senile in his old age.

To his surprise, Yuri shows up one day with spools of thread and yarn. "Your granddaughter mentioned you like to keep your hands busy." Flynn took the basket muttering curses about how Yuri was not to touch Judith. His hands drift to the spools and materials. He doesn't think but just sews. He talks to the hats unaware of the gazes he brings from the others. It's not long before patrons ask about him and Flynn whispers that he's an old wizard. Yuri doesn't seem to mind his presence or care that he's there.

On a day where Yuri is gone Flynn leans over to Rita curiously. "So, how did you end studying in the castle?"

Rita shrugs. "I want to be a great witch. So I sought out one of the greatest wizards in the country. I opened the door and Yuri never said a word about it. Been living here ever since." Flynn wonders if it'll be the same for him. That he'll slowly become part of the scenery.

"What about the black dial? I've seen Yuri go through sometimes." The door always locked when Flynn tried to open it. It was rather frustrating.

"Dunno. Only Fire-face over there could tell you that." Flynn had asked but Raven was a rather secretive figure. He never said more than needed unless he planned for a joke. Flynn kept his ear out for the clues but so far, he couldn't find any. What was this contract about?

Flynn tries to turn the knob to the black, but it doesn't budge. Oh, come on! He gives up and steps outside into the Wastes for fresh air. Market Chipping still crests in the far-off distance. Moments of nostalgia take him and Flynn sighs. He misses home. Misses his sisters. Misses his shop... Misses everything. He spies Turnip-Head in the distance hopping about.

The scarecrow seems to like lingering about. Always following and waiting for Flynn to talk to him. He seems an honest enough fellow. Raven doesn't mind him and at the end of the day, he usually helps with the outside chores. Flynn was going to also clean the wreck of a façade this castle had.

"Hello, Turnip-Head." He says as the scarecrow stands in a patch of weedy flowers. They're quite pretty and add life to the otherwise dreary landscape of the waste. "Up to anything today?" Of course, the scarecrow doesn't talk but his smile does seem wider a moment. Flynn complains about how recently Yuri has been gone for and was last seen with Judith. Frustrating! Absolutely frustrating! The man gallivanting with his sister. Especially with a curse that hurts everyone around him! "I tried to cook something that would be unpleasant for him but the pan literally shattered. Can you believe it? He's the worst."

Turnip-Head seems to give a nod and Flynn looks at the tattered top-hat. It's so sad to look at and Flynn is always looking for things to do. The whole state of the scarecrow is sad. Flynn rather hates that because Turnip-Head for being just a sentient scarecrow is a nice fellow.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I sewed up your hat and clothes?" The scarecrow jumps up and down and the hat falls to the ground. "I promise I'll work fast on this." Flynn's not sure why but he gets a strange feeling as he walks with his cane that Turnip-Head did speak to him. Telling Flynn to take his time, but he thinks it's just the silly hallucination of an old man. Yes, he's certainly going senile.

Raven peers over a log as Flynn's fingers drift to the need and fabrics on hand. "You're going ta patch that thing up?"

"He never does any harm and he's friendly. Why not?"

Raven leans lazily against the hearthstone. "In case ya haven't noticed that things not human."

"Neither are you."

"But, ya ain't makin me a hat!"

Flynn pauses and thinks a moment. "How would you even wear a hat?"

"I'm certain you could make it work."

Flynn laughs at the idea. Him, make a hat that a fire demon couldn't burn? Laughable in the greatest way. "You think a bit much of me. I'm only an old hat maker."

"I don't think that."

"You're only hoping to get something nice." Flynn's fingers grace back over the hat thinking of the stitching and fine work that'll be necessary to fix it up. Raven's lips curl into a dark grin reminding Flynn that as harmless as he seems Raven is a fire demon of the highest caliber. "Though I don't feel I'm anywhere near getting to the heart of what needs to be done."

Raven cackles, embers prick at Flynn's skin as the demon burns into his log. "You are closer than you think." Then Flynn needed to try harder. Right now, he was absolutely boggled on what to do. "Say, if ya want revenge on Yuri I can think of a few ways."

"Oh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Felinis: Happy new years everyone!**

Flynn would admit he did have doubts. Moving around two bottles didn't seem like it do much. Normally, when Flynn cleaned the bathroom he put everything back where it belonged, but Raven had mentioned that if he wanted to make Yuri upset he needed to do such. Flynn couldn't understand what was written on the bottles, some sort of ancient language of sorcerers probably, but it was apparently a big deal. It didn't seem like anything would happen.

Why would anything happen?

It's not like Yuri wouldn't see the obvious difference between the two. Raven insisted though that while harming the man was impossible it would inconvenience him. Inconvenience would have to do. Flynn still hated the man to no end. Always going about and doing whatever. He was almost never around making Flynn think the man was lazy. Yuri owned two shops but never tended either.

Yes, Rita was gifted but she was still just a child. Children should not be made to run businesses. If Estelle was running that bakery by herself Flynn would worry.

Rita was playing around with two strange colored vials and muttering incantations. "Is it okay for me to ask what you might be up to?" The vials spill and Rita curses. The floor melts where the liquid spills and a smell of cherries fill the air.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm casting!" Rita hisses securing the vials on a rack. "Shit! Do you always annoy people while they're working with caustic acids?"

"Why are you playing with acids?"

She quickly starts scrapping away with a metal knife to the holes in the floor. "All the best potions use acids!"

Flynn gawks at her. "Young ladies should not be playing with dangerous things like acids!"

"Shut up old man! I can do whatever I want!"

"What if you had spilled some of that on yourself?" Flynn points at the hole. "You could have hurt yourself!"

Rita shrugs him off. The nerve of these young people! "It's just hydrogen sulfide and the essence of an ancient tree. No big whoop. Besides, not like I'm not wearing gloves."

"That is not the point."

"Ya know Yuri is gonna be pissed at the giant hole in his floor." Raven crackles from his log peering to get a better look at the damage. "Might wanna fix that."

Rita snorts and turns back to her vials. "What do I look like? A carpenter? Not my problem."

Flynn crossed his arms and tapped his foot. The nerve! Honestly, every time Rita goes playing around she makes some big mess that Flynn is forced to clean up. What is he the maid? Well, sort of… But, young girls should be cleaning up after themselves and have more suitable hobbies. Yes, Rita should pursue magic, but in a way that created less caustic fumes and acid stains. Embroidery seemed like a far safer option. Or charm crafting. Something like that sounded nicer to Flynn.

After all, who'd want to work with such dangerous things? It probably was just a stupid junk potion anyway. Otherwise, Rita wouldn't clam up every time he asked what they were. Flynn snorted to himself as he nailed down a rough board that would keep anyone from stepping through the hole. Yes, they must mostly be duds otherwise she wouldn't always be dumping bottles out in the morning when Rita thinks he's asleep.

"What are you crafting anyway?"

Her face turns red as Rita pulls back one last time from her vials. "None of your business!"

"Well, it must be something special." Flynn hammered in a nail and watched the witch slump at the table. Her sigh drifts longingly. "I know I'm just some old coot, but you're free to talk about it."

It's a long silence and Flynn is sure she's gone back to focusing on her work. Her voice is so soft Flynn's old ears almost don't catch it. "I want to break his curse."

"Hm?"

"I want to break Yuri's curse. Or at least one of them." A small _poof_ goes off and that cherry scent is in the air again. "He's a jerk and selfish, but Yuri's done a lot for me over the years. I was stupid and got him saddled with one a while back. I was careless and let that bitch get near enough to hex me."

"You're cursed as well?"

Well, it seems everyone in the household has their troubles. "Not quite. Yuri took my hex onto himself like an idiot."

Another curse? And Flynn had brought one with him as well… Just how many curses was Yuri under? It seemed that the Witch of the Waste was going through a great deal of trouble. It couldn't be just to kill Yuri because Flynn is certain that protection hex could easily be made to do the opposite. "What was the curse?"

"Can't say. He just said it would ruin my life as a witch. For all I know he's already broken and dispelled that one." Yuri did seem powerful enough to pull off such a feat. Being the arrogant man he was it wouldn't surprise Flynn to learn that he kept that safety hex for his protection. It wouldn't fix Flynn's problem, sadly. He's still old with wrinkles and thinning-grey hair. He misses his home, his shop, and his sisters. "My magic is rather weak sadly."

"I think the effort is commendable."

Rita marches out the door shortly after with no attempt to clean up the mess she left. Flynn let out a sigh and continued to clean and repair these stupid holes. Flynn has no interest in Yuri when he strides in with a smile. He's smiling with that annoying smug grin. Flynn pretends to not see Yuri as he sews a new hat. The townsfolk who come for Yuri's spells had noticed his work and started buying his hats much to Flynn's amusement. He catches Yuri's inspection of Rita's earlier work. A sniff followed by sticking a finger inside and twirling it around.

What is that man thinking?! Now he was tasting it! Hex or not that should be melting his insides!

"No body to it." Yuri holds the bottle to Flynn's face and his fingers fumble on the brim of the boat hat he'd been making. "What do you think Gramps?"

"I think you should kindly remove that from my face."

Yuri presses the vial closer and Flynn tempts the idea of slapping the man again. "Don't be like that. Give it a taste."

"I know exactly how that girl concocted this. No thanks."

The wizard shrugs and dumps the vial on Raven who protests. Smoke and fumes cloud the air a moment before clearing away quick away. "Too bad. I'm sure you could have improved it." It was clearly mockery. Flynn couldn't craft scrambled eggs let alone a magic potion. "Rita is too into the weeds of it all. She could actually craft something if she let herself be simple like you for a change."

"And what exactly do you mean by simple, young man?"

"Exactly that. You're really simple-minded."

Flynn creaked from his chair and headed to the door. "Well sorry for being so mundane." He slammed his door and walked out into Zaphias. Why must everyone always point out how dull a person he is? Flynn likes ordinary! Nothing is complicated, and everything is as and where it should be. Yet lately… it seemed he was rather more exciting in his old age. Or at least the scenery he surrounded himself in was. He muttered his frustrations as he walked with his cane down the lanes looking at the wonderful buildings. He slowly drifts back to the castle with sore legs and a dry throat from all his talking.

Raven is grinning widely when he enters. "Might I ask what has you so happy?"

"Wait."

Flynn suddenly feels a little worried when Rita comes in and is twiddling her thumbs. He focuses back on his hats when he hears a scream tear through the castle. His old bones rattle with the windows. Pounding rushes down the stairs as Yuri stumbles down sopping wet in only a loose towel. "FLYNN!"

Oh.

Flynn almost laughs as he looks at Yuri's hair. It's pink… His hair is pink… Don't laugh. But it's bright fluorescent pink! It's the gaudiest shade of pink it could possibly be. "So that's what Raven meant."

"What the hell did you do?" Yuri charges and hoists Flynn by his shirt.

"it's not a bad look for you actually."

Yuri throws him to the ground. "I can't be seen like this! I'm hideous!"

"You're being childish. Just dye it back."

Yuri's eye twitches and he laughs. "Dye it back? Oh yeah, why didn't I fucking think of that?" Yuri screams again shattering the windows. "It's ruined! My beautiful hair is ruined!" He stomps and then stomps again like a child who's lost their favorite toy. Flynn crosses his arms as Yuri throws everything on the floor in a tantrum. Sobs start blubbering from the wizard as he falls on the floor.

The pink has faded a bit to a softer red. At least it's better even if the man is crying tears all the same. The wails of his cries get louder and something creeps from out of the floor. "Rita, what is going on?"

"He's calling forth calamity and destruction upon the world."

Flynn's eyes go wide. "Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Yuri does this every few months. It's no big deal." Tell that to screams Flynn hears outside of citizens of Capua Torim running from waterspout that appeared in the harbor.

Okay, that's it. Flynn has many lines to draw and right here is one of them. He hoists the man upright and looks Yuri in the eye. "Are you a man or aren't you? What spineless, shallow, self-centered, and heartless person would think themselves a great wizard if they fall apart over something like this?" Flynn ignores the disgusting slime Yuri is oozing all over the floor. He's bringing up an important matter that shall not be overlooked. "You can fix your hair easily enough."

"Shut up!" Yuri spouts flinging slime everywhere. "What's the point of living if people think I look like a fool."

"Get over yourself! You're not that great." Yuri's response is to cry more and insult Flynn. It's such an annoying affair that Flynn takes a seat till Yuri had calmed down enough for Flynn to force him back upstairs into the bath. The man is still pouting while in the bath and Flynn is forced to mop again. He'd thought that making the man frustrated would be enjoyable, but that was just annoying.

And if Yuri wanted a warm glass of milk to heal his wounded ego he could make one himself.

 **Felinis:**

 **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney**

 **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you**  
 **Pat re on. com felinis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felinis: I have so much shit I should be doing.**

Come morning Yuri is still pouting under his covers and Flynn can't help but roll his eyes as the man sits embarrassed in the living area poking at a plate of eggs.

"Pink. Of all colors, it had to be pink. I look terrible with pink." Flynn hears him mutter from under a large navy blanket. How long is he going to mope like this? "It's going to get so dry. Not to mention my ends will split."

"You worry about your hair more than any of the woman in my family ever would," Flynn says shutting a nice book he was reading.

A hand flips him off from under the blanket. "Shut up. If Judy laughs at me it's all your fault. I look like a clown."

"Again, just dye your hair back." Flynn can't believe he'd come downstairs wrapped in that ridiculous blanket. He's a grown man, not a child! The door knocks and something changes in Yuri's demeanor as he stiffens.

"Zaphias door."

Flynn goes to open it and notices that both Yuri and his blanket have vanished from sight. Two Knights stand out front with letters in hand. "Hello, we're here to discuss with wizard Lowell. Is he here?"

"Oh, that foolish man has run off again. If there's anything you need to tell him I'd be happy to help." Flynn says, rather annoyed that Yuri is so vain that he'd bolt from the visiting company.

The burly knight leaned in. "It is imperative that this not spread, but the Grand Royal Wizard Duke Pantarei has vanished after facing the Witch of the Wastes."

"Oh, my."

"More importantly, the Prince himself has disappeared while visiting the Union." Well, then this was a very serious matter. The Grand Royal Wizard while reclusive was always dutifully and protecting the kingdom from threats from rouge mages and foreign powers. As for Prince Ioder, well, that was self-explanatory. This was a gravely important problem that needed dealing with and Yuri has seemed to have run off at the first sign of authority. Unbelievable!

Yet, completely expected.

"I will see that the young man gets the letter," Flynn says smiling at the Knights who bid him a good day and part muttering more secrets that will eventually reach the public ears. Flynn walks slowly up back to his chair and sets the letters aside with a sigh.

"They gone?" Yuri's voice pops next to Flynn's ears jumping him in his chair.

"Christ!" Flynn screeched almost falling backward onto the floor gut is barely caught by Yuri. "Don't go scaring the elderly!"

Yuri laughs and plops back in his seat from before still wrapped in the blanket. "Didn't think your heart was so frail Gramps." Frail maybe, but a lot better than yours. Yuri's hands go to the envelopes and pays only a passing glance before tossing them in the hearth.

"Those are letters from the king!" Flynn exclaims as he runs up to try to save them from the flames to no avail. "Why would you burn such important letters and summons? This is a good opportunity as well a very important matter."

"Because I have absolutely no interest in fighting the Witch of the Wastes. Not now or ever do I want to meet that dreadful woman again." Yuri smiled innocently, and Flynn wanted to punch him. "If I go to meet the king I'll be made the Royal Wizard which is another form of torture."

"Serving your kingdom is not a form of torture," Flynn says waving a stern finger. "You should be happy to serve your kingdom and to help the people of this fine country as a proud citizen."

Yuri leaves the confines of the blanket entirely and slips away to the stairs. "My dear Flynn," He places a hand dramatically to his chest. "I am not a citizen. I am not a hero. I am merely a humble wizard trying to live and do as he please and I hate to be disturbed."

Flynn narrows his eyes and clicks his tongue. "You are a heartless coward."

Yuri bows. "Of course."

Flynn is so done with this man! How can a man with seemingly so much talent waste it away flirting and floundering about? Yuri should be ashamed of himself for always acting in such awful manner but he is ridiculously carefree and without guilt. It's almost as if the man lived by merely drifting on his whims like a jellyfish.

Yuri stopped just before going up, "Hey, Gramps I would like it if you could make me a suit."

It's not a request, does this man even know how. Does the man not have enough over the top clothing to strut around in? Flynn has yet to see the man wear the same thing twice which is so absurd. Nobody needs more than perhaps ten sets of clothes at once; even his mother didn't own as many dresses and she was a lover of fine clothing.

"Why should I?" Flynn scoffed.

"Why not? You have nothing better to do." Yuri walks up the stairs yelling at Raven to heat up some hot water for his bath. "But then, if you don't think you could make anything I guess you don't have the talent. You're just an amateur after all." The nerve! It wasn't Flynn's job to care for some whiny brat's needs! Sure, he had free time, but he didn't have to spend it catering to him. Also, doubting his skill so easily is infuriating. Flynn is the best tailor and hatter in all of Market Chipping and he won't be shown up by such a character!

He wants an outfit, huh? Well then, Flynn will make something so glorious that Yuri is left absolutely stunned. He looks through his pile of fabric and accessories and grumbles in disappointment.

Raven watches curiously as Flynn flies about and the furnace crackles. "What ya up to?"

Flynn marches to the door with a coin purse in hand and his straw hat. "I'm going out!"

When he came comes back and sets to work Yuri is gone much to Flynn's pleasure. Raven saying that he went through the black door and hasn't been back since using up all the hot water. His hands go over some black fabric as he mockingly mutters about how fabulous and pretty Yuri would be in this. Of course, it would be quality work but it still didn't change that Yuri was a brat and would probably find some way to gaudy his fine results. The man has the worst style! It's only once he's well started on his work does Flynn realize he was goaded into this and he regretfully thinks that he's getting a tad foolish in his old age. He fell for the trick far too easy for him to be at ease on the matter.

Rita has also been gone for some time and it does make Flynn worry until she comes striding in with a grin she's doing her best to hide.

She does that quite often and Flynn can't grasp what the point in hiding such a lovely smile might be. "Something good happen?"

Rita's face finally brakes as she plops next to his work. "You are my hero!"

Flynn blinks in surprise. "I don't quite remember doing anything."

"Ruining his hair like that! Absolutely wonderful," Rita exclaims as she sets down a basket full of baked goods in bags that look awfully familiar. "I've never managed to even do anything to physically irritate Yuri. It's great payback for going after Judith."

What sort of investment could Rita possibly have in his sister? She pulls out a roll and hands it to him as she yanks out one for herself. The taste is immediately familiar as the honey rolls from the bakery where Estelle was working. "Rita, might you also know a Judith? A different one?"

"Yes, same name. She told me that the one in Halure was her sister," Rita licks stray honey off her fingers in a crude and sloppy fashion. "How'd you know?"

Flynn smacked his lips to hide he guilt as he thought of an excuse. "Oh, that's my other granddaughter."

"How many grandkids you have?" Rita cocked her brow.

"Oh, more than enough." Flynn smiled finishing off the last of his roll.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get one?" Raven huffed and smoke billowed out of the fireplace. Rita rolled her eyes as she threw a roll that he swallowed up in an instance to fill the air with the smell of smoked bread.

Rita's joy at the matter is indeed adorable as she seems to giddily open a book and pull out her vials. "Are you friends with, Judith?"

As Rita is pouring the two vials in her hands into a flask her control slips and they explode in a cloud of red. Flynn goes to Rita and when the smoke clears Flynn laughs as a pink flower blooms on the top of her head like a carnival trick. Her cheeks are absolutely flushed and another flower pops from her nest of brown hair.

"Oh Rita, are you okay?" Flynn can't say whether blooming flowers from the head is healthy, but it doesn't seem like a good thing per se. He plucks the first flower and it bursts into glittering dust in his hands.

Rita awkwardly nods and grabs a tube and collects the dust and does the same with the other flower. Flynn almost wants to ask if this happens often with how full that tube seems. "Might I ask what this is?"

"Concentrated emotions," Rita mutters hiding the container and digging through her things for new ingredients. Flynn chuckles and turns away with a grin. He's not a blind man when it comes to this sort of thing. Estelle is quite lovely so it's understandable. He goes back to sewing and watching how that flush on Rita hasn't faded yet.

Unlike Yuri, Flynn has no reason to object to Rita as she's a smart girl with a good head on her shoulders. As a witch she'll have a good future ahead of her and she's intelligent so the two will never be bored when talking. The needle slowly threads more in his hands as he thinks about how funny it would be for Yuri to be as embarrassed as Rita is right now. He does mention that Rita more than has his blessing on the matter. Especially since she is not Yuri Lowell.

The door opens with a clank as Yuri walks in tall and proud with his hair no longer pink and looking the same as it did a few days ago. "Oh, look who decided to dye their hair back like a sensible person," Flynn jests.

"Shut up Gramps." Yuri tosses his muddy shoes off and stretches his legs onto the table ignoring Flynn's scolding. No manners in this one at all! What mother produced such an uncouth man? "My hair is going to be dry for weeks! Do you know how much product I'm gonna need to make it look as good as it did?"

Flynn stared harder at Yuri's hair unable to see a difference. "It looks exactly the same as it did before."

"A Philistine in the way of hair care like yourself wouldn't understand." Yuri flipped his hair back and forth which once more prompted Flynn to think about strangling the bastard.

"Have you come to your senses in being responsible and responding to the king's request or are you still going to philander about carelessly till you're as gray as me?" Flynn scolded as the wizard stole a role from Rita's basket.

Rita chose to pay attention on that remark and when Yuri mentioned casually about being offered a position as the royal wizard her shock turned to frustration. "Why would you turn down a job like that? We're already in the red because of how terrible you are with our money and you pass up a chance like that!"

"God, all of you are so annoying." Yuri let out a yawn as he picked at his ear. "A job like that is just trouble and that's the opposite of what I want. Besides, I'm certain the next time I see that witch she'll genuinely try to kill me and that's not something I look forward to."

Flynn couldn't believe this! Yuri's involvement with the Witch of the Wastes was what got him cursed in the first place. The man seemed to cause trouble to everyone and had a knack for pissing off the worst sort of people. "Why does the Witch of the Wastes hate you enough to put curses on you to keep you alive?"

"Long story short, bad break up."

"You did what?" This- he- Yuri Lowell decided to flirt and break the heart of the Witch of the Wastes. "That- that's suicidal! What did you even see in someone like that?"

Yuri's eyes smile as he leans in playfully. "It was more that she pursued me. She's not my type of girl."

"And what is?" Besides his little sister…

"You're very nosy, ya know that." The mirth and playfulness are gone in a second as he's already heading back up the stairs again. "With how good you are at bullying I should send you to the king to get me out of this, but you'd only make it worse with how noble you are."

"Well excuse me for having a good soul." Flynn puffs for the umpteenth time as Yuri goes up for another bath.


	7. Chapter 7

**feL: I liveeeeeeeeee**

"There! You look much nicer now that those ratty old clothes are fixed Turnip-Head." Flynn smiled as he placed a brand new suit over the scarecrow's form. He looked far more dignified than when Flynn first found the poor fellow and after making all his repairs one could never tell that Turnip-Head was ever in such a state. Flynn found that he much enjoyed sitting outside with the company of the scarecrow who neither complained or saw fit to make a mess of things. Overall much better company than practically everyone inside who seemed to exist to vex him in a million different ways. "I just can't understand what I'm supposed to be looking for. I keep getting told that I'm close to the heart of it all but I genuinely can't fathom what this contract might be. At this rate, I'll die of old age in my early twenties."

Flynn was no wizard so how in the world was he supposed to even fathom something as intricate as a demon contract! It was absolutely preposterous! Insane! Simply ludicrous!

"Why did I even run away from home?" he sighs throwing up his arms in exasperation. "Oh yes, I'm going to punch a wizard in the face and tell him to fix a problem that I can't actually explain and get all wrapped up in trying to break someone else's spell! That'll be a smart life decision! I swear I'm going absolutely bonkers in my old age with some of the choices I've been making."

The scarecrow leans down in front of him in what seems like an attempt to offer some comfort. "Thank you Turnip-Head. I can always count on you to be good company."

"Talking to a scarecrow makes you seem crazy, Gramps," Yuri says standing at the edge of the porch with a guitar strapped on his back and a pipe hanging out his mouth. He looks dazzling in that infuriating fashion he always does. Maybe Flynn is overthinking this but something about his vanity consistently ruffles his feathers and makes him consider trying to hit with a frying pan.

"Hmph, he's better company than you'll ever be." Flynn huffed and bent sank further into his nice lawn chair he'd set out for him to spend the day in reading.

Yuri lightly steps past twirling on his toes almost which leads Flynn to roll his eyes. "How cold! I mean if you keep saying harsh things like that next thing you know you'll have me turned to stone."

"Well, there's the first good idea you've had all week." He said doing his best to ignore him. Yuri's like any other brat in that if you look away from them long enough eventually they'll disappear and he'll not have to deal with them for a time. He does note Yuri's unease at Turnip-Head and how he steps away in disgust when it hops near him.

All he gets is a snort and an intense stare that Flynn finds positively unnerving and makes his skin itch down to his bones. "You're quite mean, you must know that right."

He cracks open the newspaper he brought with him, "Says the man who bullies the elderly."

A click of the tongue and a whiff of the pipe as Yuri snapped fingers disappearing in a whirlwind, "Yes, yes. I'm a tyrant who hates old people. Well, I'm off to have some fun, see ya later." Flynn notes that Yuri seems to have left flower petals in his wake and Flynn wonders for a moment if that was part of the spell to begin with or if Yuri did that on purpose.

"Who am kidding? It was completely on purpose." Subtly isn't a word that seems to be in Yuri's vocabulary in the slightest. "I wonder if I could trick him into dying his hair blue this time? I feel that would be justified enough."

Turnip-Head seems to look at him in a way that seems to be a form of disagreement. "Oh come now, it be funny. I'll just make sure the dial is set to the Wastes… Fine, I won't. So stop it with the puppy eyes already."

Flynn finally gets started in on his books before another slam of the flying open and Rita running out carrying two large boots. Nope, don't look at it, Flynn. This will only end in chaos in otherwise perfect and peaceful day...

"Hey wanna ruin Yuri's day with me?"

He tosses the paper aside and stands himself up right quick, fuck it. He's gonna get in on this madness. "Right, so what are we up to?"

"We are going to interrupt his date with your granddaughter over in Halure." Rita grins tossing down the boots.

"You realize Halure is ten miles from here. We could never walk it in a day." Flynn says but Rita pays no mind.

"What you see here are Yuri's seven league boots. One step in these bad boys sends you seven leagues in any direction you step." That sounds like dreadfully bad idea… why is he putting it on his foot?

"So I just step whichever way I need to go?" Flynn asks nervously as he slips his foot inside the enormous structure. It's quite heavy actually now that he's felt the material. "Seems a bit dangerous."

"I'll hold your hand grandpa so you don't have to worry about falling," Rita says setting her shoe down next him and setting herself inside.

"Are… are you positive this is a good idea?" Flynn stutters as he lifts up his foot.

The only response he gets before the world shifts out of focus and his body is thrust forward and such a speed it pulls at his skin is, "Nope."

Flynn is barely aware of the wheezing he makes when the boot finally forces them to a stop and he remembers saying something along the lines of "Fuck" when he accidentally set his foot down again. Rita yells at him when it happens again and he groans at the realization that they are now three steps past their destination and will have to do this again. His hatred of magic is bubbling up in his stomach again and he's wondering a bit more why this seemed like a good idea!

With some effort they finally land and Flynn swears they were suffering in that trial for an hour when reality was closer to fifteen minutes. He hated these boots. They could burn in a fire for all he cared! This better be worth it because Flynn is genuinely considering walking back. Oh, he might vomit. Rita places a firm hand on his back as they walk the final distance towards the beautiful city of Halure with boots in hand.

Flynn is once more grateful for the respect the elderly people tend to reserve as everyone points them in the right way without even a second thought no matter how rude till they reach a house that looks like it was literally carved right out of a giant tree with a picket fence running around the edge. A smell of honey and flowers assaults Flynn's nose as he stops at the gate looking at the marvelously well-pruned garden.

"My, my, I wasn't expecting extra company today," a cool voice speaks from behind and they turn to see a woman in her mid-thirties with beautiful dark skin and lovely blue hair kept in a loose braid. She adjusts the woven basket in her arms laden with fruits, vegetables, and other various grocery items. "Who might you be?"

Flynn straightens himself up ignoring the small pop in his back and tipping his hat with a bow, "You must be grand witch Khroma. I'm Judith's grandfather."

Khroma chuckles a bit and opens the gate for them. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet the family of my fine pupil." Flynn misses when witch Khroma looks at him as he walks with a foxy grin, "What a talented family."

"You say something, miss?" Flynn hums as he makes his way across the front yard but is waved off all the same.

"So did you come to visit family?" Flynn tells her of sorts that he did and hears the sound of a dog barking and the angry bitching of what he can only assume is Yuri. Flynn watches is amusement as Yuri runs after a large husky-shepherd mix holding the pipe he was carrying from earlier in its mouth. It's then a stone drops in Flynn's stomach as he sees Judith following after him. He starts to think of calling out to her but hesitates immediately. She'd never recognize him as he is now all old and wrinkly.

Khroma guides them along and Flynn does his best to keep his eyes on the figures running around in the distance. Judith looks so happy here. Cups of tea are set before them and it's a very lovely blend that soothes his old bones but it does go down the wrong pipe and he coughs for quite a bit.

"So… that fellow she's running with-"

"Ah yes, Yuri." Khroma muses stirring her drink. "A fine mess that one if I ever did see. For some reason, he tried to pull an alias on me despite the common knowledge that I'm a good friend of his old master, Niren Fedrock. I've never quite understood him and his pensions for lies."

"If you know who he is why aren't you kicking him out," Rita asks grimacing at the sight she saw earlier and Flynn has to remind himself that Rita is still under the impression that Estelle is not Estelle.

Khroma looks wistfully out the window. "Judith has talent. Miraculous talent. In a few years, she'll far surpass anything I could hope to teach her. Even now she's bounds ahead of where I had been at her age. Same with Estelle... I was disappointed to see her go but Judith has been wonderful all the same."

Rita pipes up to ask who's Estelle but he shushes her softly and gestures for Khroma to continue. "I want her to take advantage and learn from someone like Yuri. As much as he wastes his talents hiding away and skirt chasing he's one of the most powerful wizards I've ever known."

"Aren't you worried about him taking advantage of her?" Rita says and follows up with a question of who is this Estelle.

Khroma laughs. "Not in the least. She's got her own troubled love life to think about."

Flynn chokes a little on his tea. "Love- love life?"

"Yes, though he's cursed so I doubt they'll get a happy ending without some hardship." Calm down… this is Judith we're talking about! She's mature and responsible and abso-fucking-lutely not allowed to be dating! Not Yuri and especially not someone else with a curse! There are enough curses in Flynn's life to last a lifetime and he will give whatever man puts Judith through any kind of emotional struggle through hell.

Flynn politely asks if he could have some eggs to aim at Yuri's head while he hides behind a tree. He knows they'll miss but it'll annoy him and that's worth every scent and Khroma agrees handing him half-a-dozen but Rita hands them back and decides they should be on their way.

"Oh, no you don't! I know you have a hate boner for Yuri but frankly, I'd like it if 'that' Judith got something out of dealing with this." She holds up the boot and there's an argument about going back home without having ruined Yuri's day but Rita yells until he drops the subject.

It's easier the second time around in the boots getting back and Flynn can safely say that was mostly a waste of time. He's going to finally get to that reading he said he'd set out to do in the first place. He's thirty minutes into on his porch chair before he hears the explosion and runs inside. What could she have possibly done now?

Thick smoke hacks at his lungs and he swings the door back and forth in a feint attempt to help quicken circulation. When it finally does clear enough to see inside Flynn finds the entirety of Rita's impromptu lab has exploded and she's covered in soot.

"Rita! Are you alright?" he says running over and trying to rub the soot from her face. "Nothing's hurt?"

Black fumes spill from her lips and nose, "I'm fine just mixed the potion too strong."

"What kind of potion were you even trying to make?"

Rita pulls up a paper and Flynn scarcely recognizes it as the poem he heard on the first day that was part of a curse. "I wanted to break it for him so I was deciphering what ingredients could act as substitutes, but they turned out to be combustive."

He pulls her into a light side hug. "Oh Rita, it's okay. The effort is what counts. Let's say we clean this up and let our heads rest on the matter." He gets a small hum as she awkwardly helps clean up and Flynn figures he should tell Rita who Estelle is and the nature of the situation.

"I think that name suits her best." She smiles and Flynn wishes she grinned like that more because it's an adorable smile.

He hears her murmur the name under her breath from time to time as they wipe away the broken glass and soot. An odd thought pops into his head when he thinks of his sister's name. "Why not get a real falling star?"

"Where would we even go to get one?" Rita says.

"Isn't there a meteor shower in a few days over in the Porthaven marshes?" Flynn notes. "We could take those seven league boots and see about getting one for your potions and spells."

The fireplace pops and splinters driving a chill in the air, "I don't recommend that." They turn to Raven who's flames seem to be billowing higher than usual from his hearth. "Catching a star is serious business."

Flynn ignores the goosebumps on his arms and smiles best he can at the demon. "We'll be perfectly fine I guarantee… Now if you'll excuse me there is a book with my name on it and a thread and needle waiting for later. If you snitch on us then I'll splash you with a bucket of cold water."

"Your elderly is showing," Raven yells at him as Flynn yanks open the door.

"That's because I'm old!"

He's going to read and then he's going to get the last few stitches in on Yuri's suit to end things on a high note. He reads and sews and enjoys his peace until Yuri comes back just as the light is getting too weak for Flynn to sit outside in with a smile and his pipe recovered. The guitar appears to be missing.

"What happened to your guitar?"

Yuri steps past him, "It's on loan," His hands slip between Flynn's and he pulls the suite into his hands. "So this is it? Beautiful, you don't disappoint!"

It was a fine silk black suit with silver trim and gold cording in the pattern of a dragon with emerald and scarlet feathers to act as scales that started on the bottom left and carried to the shoulder of the jacket. The pants were standard but they were fitted and he made sure the waist buttons were tacky little ruby-like things. Cheap plastic but still pretty to look at and Yuri shouldn't mind because anybody would think they were real at a glance.

"I'm a professional, that's not in my job description." Flynn puffs up and Yuri looks positively giddy.

"I could kiss you for this." Yuri laugh and Flynn fears he might and saves himself by reminding him that old men such as himself aren't fond of that sort of thing. "Of course, Gramps. Of course."


End file.
